Retribution
by plavoko12
Summary: Behold my first fic! In a post apocoliptic western hemisphere, Dmitri Vladov, a retired spec ops feild medic wanders the united states after surviving a canadian slave prison. after a year of charting the ruins that once held americas lifeline, he happens to stumble upon a group of barely living survivors Grape and Peanut sandwich. Might turn M later on for violence please comment.
1. Chapter 1

Dmitri gazed down the barren road as he strode along. A sign to the left read "Babylon Gardens" in tattered letters. He looked down to his boot covered feet and sighed. _"Great, another abandoned suburb. This is perfectly healthy to my sanity" _he thought to himself as he hugged his rifle closer and shifted the strap of his backpack, listening for the sounds of anarchists. He walked down the street and kept looking over the standard setting, ashes in the air and stranded vehicles in the road. As he continued, he heard something crack behind him. He quickly ducked behind the nearest car as He peaked around the corner into the distance. He saw something moving, and it was the color….purple. He walked with an increased speed to see whatever it was. He hadn't seen anything with a pulse in weeks, hell he hadn't seen color in months. He saw whatever it was glance up and yelp at the sight of him. It looked like a cat, and it was tugging a bag with its paws which it promptly dropped. It turned and ran in a panic. "NO WAIT, I WON'T HURT YOU!" he yelled as he gave chase. His body seemed to be going faster than normal, as though the sight of a living creature that didn't turn to kill him made him strain to contain happiness. The cat ran into an area between the houses quickly followed by Dmitri. He turned the corner to see it try to climb a wooden fence and run further. "PLEASE JUST STOP RUNNING!" he said, desperosity in his voice. The cat became unstable and lost its grip, falling a short drop. He looked closer and realized it was crying. He inched closer to the shuddering figure his hand out stretched. "Are you okay, are you hurt?" he asked softly. "STAY AWAY! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING FOR YOU TO TAKE!" it sobbed with tears in its eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, just please tell what's wrong?" "What's with the gun then?" it asked as it pointed to the M4 strung around his chest, refusing to answer his question and still heaving. He gazed down to his chest as he unstrapped it from himself; the cat cringed as he held the grip, and set it to his side. "It's to protect myself not to kill you, now please, is there anything wrong?" he asked disregarding the firearm. The cat was still breathing shakily as it held out its paw and he helped it up. Of what he observed it was a female what with the color and voice. She was visibly thin and her frail frame was beginning to show through her skin. She looked up at his face, blatant despair in her eyes "My friend is hurt pretty bad" she voiced between shallow breaths, still crying quietly. He allowed her to cry into his shoulder and lifted her off the ground, carrying her like a child as he lifted his rifle's strap over his opposite shoulder."Where is your friend?" Dmitri asked as he continued down the road. She pointed in the direction of a specific house to the left of them, never leaving his arms. As they approached, he looked at the charred mailbox that had the name "Sandwich" printed on it. _"Strange name."_ he thought to himself as he walked up to the porch. The cat helped itself out his arms as she walked through the shower curtain put in place of where a door should have been. "Peanut?" she said into the empty home. "Up here." answered a raspy voice. She walked up the creaking stairs as Dmitri followed. She opened a door to reveal a brown dirty furred dog in a bed, next to it stood a make-shift I.V. drip connected to his wrist. As Dmitri entered the dusty room, the dog's eyes widened in fear. "BEHIND YOU!" he screamed as he scrambled out of the bed still covered in the ragged blanket and backed into the corner, taking the drip with him. The drip popped open against the floor. "Look I'm not here to hurt you, you're friend brought me here." Dmitri said softly. The dog paid no attention, but he instead focused in the drip that had busted on the floor. "Nononono" he said silently as he pried the needle from his arm. "What is that?" Dmitri said as he picked up the bag to look at the description. It was basic meds, for minor sicknesses. He looked up to the dog who was still blabbering "Don't worry I have some in my bag just… calm down ok?" Dmitri said as he unzipped the bag, showing off many folds of medical equipment. "S.T.O.M.P." he heard the cat read off of the weathered bag's title. Dmitri looked up at the dog, who had stopped panicking and calmed himself. Along with the I.V., Dmitri took out a collapsible stand for it. The dog coughed and watched amazed at what he saw, the metal of the stand still gleamed in the room's dim light. "C'mere" Dmitri said as he motioned with his hand for the dog to come closer. The dog hesitantly approached inch by inch. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you, if I wanted to I probably would have by now, right? So just come over here." Dmitri said in calmly, easing the dogs worry. Dmitri held the dog's paw in his hand as he inserted the needle. As a few wordless minutes passed the newly drugged dog fell into a sleep. "So what does he have?" asked Dmitri breaking the silence as he pointed to the I.V. "What do you mean?" replied the cat who had been silent up until now. "The meds are for sicknesses like the flu or something, and they only appear to help him slightly, so what does he have?" he asked sounding slightly worried as he spoke. The feline glanced around shyly. "He's not sick." She admitted cowering, expecting him to lash out at the waste of valuable medicinal supplies. Instead he just stood, walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "What happened then? I need to know in order to take care of your friend ok?" he asked as he retrieved the drip from the now sleeping dog. "He kinda got…. Shot…. Twice." She said as tears returned to her eyes. "It was MY entire fault it happened." She sobbed quietly. She saw the man's eye widen as he threw the covers off of the bed exposing a bandage covered body and multiple bloodstains on the sheets of the dusty bed. She watched as the man who she had meet literally minutes ago, removed her friends bloodstained bandages, opened his bag and retrieved a pair of a scissor-like tool. "What are you doing!" asked the newly wakened mutt with fear in his eyes as he struggled. "Listen, and I need you to answer truthfully, did you take out the bullets after you got shot?" Dmitri asked as he held the squirming dog to the old bed. "No I just passed out!" he yelled back. "Listen I'm going to take them out now ok? It's going to hurt but it is necessary, now bite down on this." Dmitri said as he handed a tongue depressor to the dog. "Hey, can you come over here and help me hold him down? Sorry I didn't catch your names." He said as he injected a small amount of morphine into the dogs forearm. "I'm Grape and this is Peanut." She voiced feebly. He nodded in knowing who they are telling someone your name these days was a sign of trust. "Well Peanut" Dmitri said as he held the Jake clamps* aloft "close your eyes." Peanut complied hesitantly, and grape held his hand in hers as she saw the operation. Dmitri slowly inserted the clamp into the first bullet wound causing peanut to tense up and squirm in pain. Grape tried to sooth him with comforting words, and it worked, until the clamps opened to seize the round. "HMMHFFH!" Peanut's muffled cry was followed by the snapping of the tongue depressor. "GODDAMMIT THAT HURTS!" yelled Peanut as he writhed against the bed. Dmitri quickly removed the bullet before Peanut could cause the clamps to rip the wound further. "Grape here give him this." Dmitri said as he held out a small flask "it will help him calm." Grape complied as she lifted the flask to Peanut's lips. He drank greedily not knowing what the liquid was. All he needed to know was that it would ease the pain. Within a few seconds peanut had turned loopy and laughed rather than curse at the pain of the second removal. Dmitri cleaned the wounds thoroughly and rebandaged the wounds with sterile gauze. As Dmitri looked up he saw a rather strange sight. The drunk Peanut cupped Grape's face in his hands as he giggled lightly as he said "hey, hey Grape, listen." He tilted her head so he could speak into her ear still chuckling. "I… love you Grape" he said, just audible enough for Dmitri to hear. Peanut leaned over and kissed her cheek before passing out over the side of the bed. She looked up to see a staring Dmitri, and her face turned red enough for it to be visible beyond her shade of purple before sprinting out of the room. Dmitri straightened up Peanut in is bed and reconfigured the stand with morphine this time. It was dark out by the time he was done setting up Peanut. He closed the door to the room quietly. He made his way outside, seeing a ladder against the wall by the splintered porch, he climbed to see if it would have given him a vantage point. As his head peeped over the edge of the roof he spotted Grape. She was lying on her back looking towards the stars. Dmitri crept beside her without her even knowing. The strike of his lighter gave away his position. "Gah! What the f-!" she looked up to see who it was stopping herself midsentence. "Oh it's you." She said blushing visibly in the moonlight. He took a long draw from the cigarette in his left hand. "What happened back there?" he asked as he exhaled his smoke into the night."Thank you for helping Peanut and all but I don't feel the need to discuss my personal stuff with a person who's name I don't know" she said in a rather ungrateful tone. He exhaled more smoke before speaking again."You remind me of another female cat I knew. She was pink, close to your size, and she was of the same behavior, she was scared but only when she was alone like you. She liked a grey cat, a little bit dumber but he watched out like a brother, I found them in a situation like yours. Difference was that SHE was in trouble and he never left her side. There names were Aeris and Leo, I cared for them like children. And by the way this looks… I might be doing the same thing here." He took another draw of his cig. Grape watched him pull what looked like a cell phone from his pocket. "Do you want to talk to them?" he asked with the phone outstretched in his hand. "What are you talking about? The cell phone satellites have been down since day one." She stated. "We made what we could with what we found in an old NASA base, it still works if you want to try it." He said nonchalantly "Here I'll call them" he said as he pressed the call button. It rang once…twice. "_Hello? Dem is that you!" _"Yeah it's me buddy." Dmitri said into the speaker. Grape couldn't believe what she was seeing, a casual cell phone discussion in the middle of this world, and calmness in a living hell. "Hey buddy, guess what I found?" Dmitri asked Leo through the phone "A new bunch of friends like you guys, 'cept instead of a cat and a cat it's a cat and a dog." _"By like us do you mean they like each other like me and Aeris did?"_Leo asked playfully."In fact it's almost exactly the same man." _Well cool then hey do you want to talk to Aeris? She's playing with Leo the 4__th__."_ Leo said with cheer in his voice. "Can't buddy I got to save battery power. But I'll call you next week ok? Tell little Leo uncle Dem says hi." Dmitri hung up the call. He looked down to Grape, who just stared, awestruck. "He likes you, you know that right?" Dmitri said as he gestured toward the floor ignoring her expression at what he did. Grape turned red again remembering what they were talking about earlier "Why did you help us?" She asked eager to change the subject again_._ He sighed as he crushed his cigarette underfoot. "When the shit hit the fan, I was just getting home from my service in a spec ops unit. My squad all got shipped the same time and day. When we got back we could tell something was bad, nobody in the airport, nobody in the street, just ashes and broken glass. We walked through in the hope of finding someone, hell anyone who could tell us what happened. We did find some people. The wrong kind of people." Grape heard his voice go lower, like he was mad at something. "They were slavers, capture and sell. They must've been making good business. They didn't even hesitate to gun us down. Only me and Jackie made it to cover in an oh so convenient gun store. He was clipped badly on his neck. I remember his last words." Grape seemed to be completely entranced in his story. She felt that he was of some kind of law or military job, maybe even a doctor by what he had. But she saw pain in his eyes as he continued followed by hints of anger. "He said, _Dem… I didn't fight… for a country… gone to hell. _I remember that he gave me this pistol." Dmitri said "It has his wife's name engraved into the slide. He wanted to say more I know he did but he just… faded away. The last man who I had fought side by side with for eight fucking years, died, right in front of me." He seemed to become saddened at the memory as he pulled out his friend's gun showing the etched name: Claire. "I was reckless, and pissed off more that damn imaginable. I ran from the shop firing down the street like I was crazy. I got one right between the eyes. But apparently another had made his way behind me and cracked me over the head." He pulled back the collar of his shirt to show her a scar from the rifle butt. It was a jagged pattern of tiny diamonds. "Next thing I knew I was being shipped off to Toronto, Canada. The city had been converted to a slave market. That's where I met Aeris and Leo. We were in the same block, and eventually became family, sort of. One day shit went bad at mess. Some guard thought it would be cool to 'have some fun' with Aeris. She wasn't weak by any means, but even the strongest of people can be tranked. I followed the guard who was dragging Aeris through the crowd. He dragged her into an office or something and laid her on a table. He was going to rape her, the sick bastard. But I wasn't about to let that happen." His fist clenched at the thought of what would've happened. "Luck wasn't being too much of a bitch that day. Leo was delivering some sort of package to one of the other blocks. I explained the situation quick as possible. He handed me something from the box he was carrying. A scalpel. We busted in right as he was about to start. Anger filled me to the damn brim, I mean I had practically watched over them as a father rather than a friend, and this was my daughter. I jabbed the scalpel right into the man's eye, but the blade was too short to kill him so I shoved it beyond the blade leaving a shining stub from his skull as he screamed. That day we escaped. We had started a riot among the others who were waiting to be sold. We escaped with a few others, and made it to that old base I told you about. After it all happened I realized that I had done what Jackie wanted. I righted a wrong. Maybe not in America like he wanted but I purified an evil. After a year or so I had gained the courage to come back home. And after another year of wandering around, here we are." He stated. Grape looked up at him with a light haze of confusion on her face. "Why did you tell me this?" She asked trying to be comforting. "You wanted to know why I helped you, so I let you." He said as he held out his hand. She took it and lifted herself off the roof. "Let's go check on your friend" Dmitri suggested as he made his way to the ladder. "Hey! Eer um... I never got your name." Grape said as she followed. He looked over his shoulder with a smile. "Name's Dmitri Vladov, but call me what you want" he said as he continued down the ladder. "Thank you Dmitri." she said quietly as she followed. As they returned to Peanut's room they found that he was no longer asleep. In fact he just gazed out the window worriedly. "What's wrong man?" Dmitri asked as he entered the room. "Nothing sir it's just…" peanut just trailed off. "Hey buddy stop with the sir crap my mil service is done. You can call me Dem, so what were you saying?" Dmitri asked. "They'll be back" peanut said grimly "they'll come to kill me and Grape." Peanut said still looking out the window. "Hey buddy look at me, they might come back but they will never _ever_ hurt you, okay?" Dmitri said as he brandished his AR working the bolt and chambering a round. "I'll make sure of it."


	2. Chapter 2: retriever

Dmitri awoke to the sound of engines. His eyes snapped open as he sat up. 'Shit!' he thought to himself as he slid behind the chimney for protection. As the sounds of the engines rumbled past, he peered around the corner. The vehicle was an old transport, like the ones that he had seen in WW2 museums as a kid. Its tattered canvas cover was painted with a red jagged "A" that was marked with what was most likely blood from recent kills. It rumbled past the house and continued down the road. "I wonder" Dmitri said under his breath as he retrieved a shotgun shell from his bag. He loaded it into a Mossberg he had found in the house he was standing on, and chambered the round. "Please still work." he silently prayed under his breath as he squeezed the trigger. There was a silent pop, and the round landed under the exhaust pipe and quickly stuck with a magnet. Dmitri quickly fumbled a small radar out of his bag. 'Blip'...'blip'. "Yes!" Dmitri whispered happily under his breath as the truck roamed through the rest of the neighborhood leaving the excited Dmitri to quietly plot. Peanut sat up in his bed and was immediately greeted with the smell of... bacon. He groggily stood up and looked down to his chest. The memories from the previous night returned. He winced as he touched the clean bandages. He remembered squirming on the bed as a weird guy was pulling out bullets from his torso. He also remembered maybe telling grape something...'Nah' he thought as he pried the I.V. needle from his wrist and exited the room. Still following his nose, he walked down the stairs to the kitchen area. As he entered the kitchen, he saw the man from last night standing there over a mini butane stove and just paused midstep, standing there awkwardly. Dmitri looked up from his cooking and saw the perplexed dog. "Come on in." he said as he made a gesture to a table made of stacked wooden debris. Grape was already there sipping a dark brown drink. He sat down next to Grape but his eyes never left the man's back. As Dmitri continued his work, Peanut leaned over to grape and whispered "Who is this guy?" he asked, still looking at the man. "He's some kind of army guy named Dmitri" she answered as she took another sip of her drink "Hey wanna try this?" she asked tiredly as she gave the cup to peanut. "What is it?" peanut asked as he lifted it to his nose, sniffing the strong smell of something...sweet? Before grape could explain, Dmitri chimed in "It's called coffee" He said as he made his way towards the pair with two platters and a smile on his face. He set the plastic trays in front of them and handed them strange green tools. Peanut took a small amount of coffee into his mouth and swallowed quickly, holding out his tongue. "Dat burmth" he said as he fanned his tongue. Dmitri stifled a chuck as he peanut fan his mouth. Dmitri flipped open the green utensils, revealing small forks and spoons. The pair of pets looked down to their trays and held in their happiness. They were a good three days shy from anything near a meal. Bacon and powdered eggs may not have seemed like much when things were normal, but this was basically a feast to the two. Before they dug in Dmitri stopped them. "Wait" he said as he held out his hands to the two. The both looked at him quizzically. Grape caught on and took his hand before extending hers to Peanut. He gradually took her hand, still not entirely aware of what was happening, hunger fogging his mind. He looked to Dmitri's extended hand and cautiously took it. It was heavily caloused but his grip was soft, like that of Peanuts owner when he was a pup before he... left. The memory saddened him beyond measure, and he tilted his head down as a tear came to his eye. Dmitri began to recite a prayer in a language that neither of them knew but they went along with it anyway. After he was done saying his blessing, they dug in with a ferocity only matched by that of starved polar bears. Dmitri ate his meal slowly, watching in amusement at the two vacuums of friends he had made. Or at least he thought of them as friends. After the pair finished their meals, they held their trays up thanking him for the much needed food. "Thank you Dmiti!" exclaimed peanut happily while his tail wagged behind him. "Uhh... it's Dmitri, TRI." corrected Grape as she sipped more coffee. "You're welcome." said Dmitri calmly as he collected their trays and walked over to his bag and put it all away. Peanut looked to his left, noticing the gleaming metal of the rifle against the drab faded gray of the wall. He began to reach for it out of curiosity but didn't get far before Dmitri brushed his hand away gently. "I don't think that this is something you should mess with while it's loaded." Dmitri said as he pulled out the mag and released the one in the chamber. He held it out to the intrigued Peanut. Peanut looked to Dmitri with a strange look. "Well? Go on. You're probably gonna have learn how use one to anyway." Dimtri said leaving the last part under his breath. Peanut fumbled the gun clumsily in his hands, trying holding the carbine against his shoulder the way he had seen movies. As peanut made 'pew pew' sounds, Dmitri shifted his vision to grape who was trying to doze off in the corner. He then took 'clair' out of its holster and removed the clip, and pulled the slide catching the ejected round midair. He held it out to the sleeping cat. He poked her shoulder with the grip, causing her to open one eye. She saw the firearm extended towards her and grasped it absentmindedly holding it out in front of herself looking down the sights lazily. She yawned, making her snap back to life. Dmitri laughed quietly as he watched Grapes ears twitch. She then realized what she was holding and dropped it as though it was volatile. "When did I get that?" she yelled crazily. "Umm... I... Handed it to you." Dmitri said, estranged at her reaction. She blushed and picked the pistol up again. "Oh yeah. right." she said nervously as though she were pretending it never happened, laughing awkwardly. Dmitri leaned over to peanut. "What was that?" he asked. "You see she sleep walks sometimes. Not often but every now and then. She probably thought she was going to shoot you." Peanut answered like it was nothing. "Hey why did you give us your guns to hold anyway?" Peanut asked louder. Dmitri sighed "I saw an anarchist transport pass by the house." he finally admitted." Grapes eyes widened. "I don't know why they would be out this far, but-" "I do." said peanut cutting off Dmitri. Dmitri looked to peanut with an alarmed face. "Some freinds of ours lived down the street, and we stayed in contact. Up until a few days ago things had been fine, but then the trucks came." Dmitri allowed him to continue after retrieving his rifle. "One day their truck happened to stop for a search and... they found them." Dmitri remembered the blood painted 'A' on the canvas. "They hid some of their supplies for us in a vault before they were dragged away. We tried to help. But they saw us." The pain lingered in his bandaged stomach as he spoke. "Long story short, they got taken away and I got shot." Peanut silently rose. "I'll be going to my room." Peanut said as he left the room. Dmitri looked to grape, not saying anything. "He jumped in front of me." She said. "Hmm?" Dmitri asked not paying attention."He got shot... for me." Dmitri just sat in silence. He had underestimated their relation to each other as family. They were something far more than what he had come to see in all of his years. She to rose and left quietly. Dmitri sighed as a cloud of angst filled the room. 'Man I really gotta do something about the mood around here' he thought aloud. 'Aha!' he thought happily as he began to dig through his bag. He retrieved two sets of blank dog tags that were meant for his freinds. One was shaped as a bone for Matt who was tattooed like a complete skeleton, and the other was a Christian fish for bible abiding tom. He pulled out a small scalpel from one of the many webbed pouches and began to carve names into them. 'Man these are some convenient shapes' he thought as he finished carving 'Grape' into the fish. As he finished the T in peanut on the bone, he fished some old watches out of his pocket. 'Really only need the time piece' he said as he removed the leather bands from the mini clocks. He used the chains of the original tags to create an extended fasten. After a few more minutes of workmanship, he had himself two makeshift collars. He gazed down at his handiwork. 'I still got it' he thought as he left the kitchen. As he entered the living room, he found the pair asleep on a ratty couch, cuddled into a ball as soft breaths were the only noise in the room. He smiled and walked over. He carefully fastened the collars around their necks as not to wake them. They shifted closer into each other's arms.'hmm' Dmitri wondered as he reached down to pet them. He started at Grape's ears, stroking them in a gentle manner. "Rrrrrrrrrr" she purred as she grinned in her sleep. Dmitri chuckled softly before doing the same to peanut. The dog's legs began to paw the air as Dmitri scratched. After seeing enough of their sleep activity he continued up the stairs looking over his shoulder. "Sweet dreams" he said continuing up the stairs. "Sweet dreams." As Dmitri reached the top of the stairs, he stopped and gazed down to the pair asleep on the couch. He remembered what they had said about having freinds down the street. 'Eh it's worth a look, I guess' he mumbled as he hopped out the window of the bedroom peanut had been sleeping in. he landed in a roll, and stood promptly. As he gazed up the road, he saw one house with an open door, blowing in the wind. He walked past the charred frames of cars, and the constant ash that covered the ground, until he reached the porch. It was obvious that the marauding bastards had been here. The windows were broken and the swinging door was only supported by one hinge. Upon further inspection of the inside, Dmitri found several shards of glass that littered the floor, but no other signs of fighting. Another thing he noticed is that there was no blood. "Well... that's good I guess." he said. He continued further into the house, finding a small walkie-talkie and some empty wrappers. He looked down to his feet and noticed he was standing on something. A picture. As he looked closer, he realized that the three people in the picture were actually pets, much like peanut and grape. There was a grey husky, the largest of the three, who was supporting an intoxicated corgi, who was the smallest. On the right of the picture was another dog whose breed he couldn't determine wearing aviator glasses trying to swat away the camera. Written under each of the dogs bodies was their names. The husky had apparently been named fox, the corgi king, and the other Fido. Dmitri took them to be the houses residence, but thought that they were of no family relation. He flipped the photo over revealing numbers scrawled on the back. '109934' he read off the back. "They left us some supplies in a vault." Peanuts words reverberated through his head as he wandered down the hallway. Dmitri sniffed the air, finding an extremely sour smell. He followed the scent finding a small safe. "Chordite" he said as he examined the burn marks around the frame. The anarchist patrol had tried to blow it open with a small IED. As he looked the vault over a second time, he noticed that the dial was still intact. "Well here goes." He sighed as he turned the dial to the left. 1... 'click'. 0...'click'. 9...'click' Dmitri looked in amazement that the internal working still functioned. A few digits later, the door popped open. Dmitri's face spread into the smile of a child on Christmas day. Before him lay an MP5 sopmod, a police anti riot facemask, a badge, first aid kit, and 10 boxes of 9mm ammo, all unopened. Dmitri went for the smg first, checking the internal mechanism, and then checked the ammo for damage. It was all unharmed by the concussion. "I love this neighborhood!" he exclaimed as he loaded the ammo and kit into his bag. He picked up the badge seeing it was an ordinary officer mark. He fumbled out the radar he had used earlier. As he watched the blipping dot he laughed. "I'm coming for you bastards." He said in a vengeful tone. Sure he didn't know the three that had been taken, but he did know that they were innocent, and therefore where part of his promise to Jackie to take care of. Plus they were freinds of peanut and grape. So... win win. He pinned the badge to his chest and looked at the photo he had picked up earlier. If there was any chance they were still alive, it was his job to find out.


	3. soon

Hey readers sorry about taking a while on the next chapter, but fall college courses are a bitch. i will have the next chapter out soon i promise and feel free to PM me or review. I am also brainstorming a new fanfic series called MVM or multiverse mechanic. Kenji talos is selected by FATE to solve multiversal problems among different worlds of storylines ranging from VG cats to Bleach. And i would like to give a shoutout to my two followers Codemeister and LoneWolf333. Check their stuff out and may all of you readers and writers alike, have great luck in your future endeavors.-Plavoko12 


	4. Chapter 3: Hit and run

A yawn echoed in the living room of the Sandwich household. Peanuts eyes opened his eyes and felt warmth in hist chest. as he layed still, he looked down to the one in his arms. there lay the light of his life. She was the one who dragged him to safety, the one who had put life into his unconcios body. and stood by him sleeplesly. She didnt know what he though about her of course he thought as he gently retracted his arms from her back and waist. He layed her head against one of the couches armrests. as he smiled at his sleeping friend, his ears twitched to an unfamiliar sound. 'clink' He turned his head to the left. 'clink' The right. 'clink' He looked down to his chest again. There was something around his neck. he lifted his hand to his throat and felt something that he had forgoten for years. a collar. he was wearing a collar. he smiled widely, the simple article bringing back some of the happiest memories he had been able to recall in long time. His happines increased when he saw the bone with his name inscribed into it. He remembered his first collar, the one he had worn for five years. His smile stayed on his face as Dmitri entered the room. As Dmitris eyes found the facinated pup, his own face wore a weary smile. "Glad to see youre awake." said dmitri as he set down the duffle he had found full of the new finds. Peanut turned to the smiling human. He glanced at the new bag. " Wuzzat?" Peanut asked as he pointed to the duffel. Dmitris grin wavered slightly, wondering if bringin up the captured individuals would hit a nerve. " Remember the safe you told me about? the one that your friends left?" Peanuts smile lessened as he started to understand. "Mhmm." He replied. 'crap' Dmitri thought as he studied the dogs features. "Well... this is it." he fiished as he motioned to th bag. Peanut approached the bag and unzipped the opening. he lifted out the only thing he found familiar. a * "I'm king oft da *hic* werld" Exclaimed an inibriated King as he leaned on a suprised Fox "Oookay buddy thats enough for you." Said Fido as he removed the orange soda from his friend's paws. Fox wrapped Kings arm around his neck and hefted him to his feet. "Say cheese." peanut Yelled at the trio as he entered the room with a mishcieviose grin. " Get that camera awa-" 'CLICK' Peanut ran laughing at the new picture. "GIVE ME THAT DAMN CAMERA!" Shouted fido as he chased the fleeing Peanut who was tearing up from laughter. FB end. Peanut looked up from the photo, happiness drained. But instead of saddness, Dmitri saw hatred in his eyes. Peanut dug deeper into the bag, and puled out the MP5. "Thanks Fido." He muttered as he retreived the boxes of ammo and the spare mag. Dmitri watched as he began to hand load the rounds, a look of Rage on his face. Dmitri was astranged a how this person could go from Pure happiness to cold stone. As peanut thumbed the final round into the second mag, he jammed it in place. He Glanced to the exit. Dmitri noticed this and is eyes widened. "Just where the hell do you think youre going?" He asked the silent dog. " You should know what im doing." He stated as he stood his ground. "Peanut listen, They are armed with multiple guns, homemade explosives, and an assortment of blades." He stated as he took a step towards Peanut. Peanuts demeanor broke as tears formed in the sides of his eyes. "so are we!" He stated as a begging child would. Dmitri lifted the weapon from peanuts hands and set it against the wall. "I know, but that doesnt gaurantee a win." Dmitri said as he knelt to peanuts hight and wiped his friends tears away. He lifted peanuts chin. "Come on now, dont cry. look if you really want them back that quickly ... ill see what i can do." Peanut sniffled as he wiped his eye. "Really?" He asked still breathing heavily. "Anything buddy." Dmitri said as he pulled Peanut into an embrace. Peanuts ragged breathing had stopped and he broke the hug. he looked into the eyes of the man who had saved his life. "Dmitri?" "Yes?" Peanut looked up to him with literal puppy eyes. " Are you going to protect us forever?" Dmitri dawned the same weary smile as before. "Of course." he replied comforting the dogs conscience. "Thank you." YAWN" Grape exhaled loudly as her eyes opened. She grinned at the familiar scent of her friend and the warmth she felt around her. as she looked around, she noticed that peanut wasnt even in the room. She sat up and felt her arm that she had slept on. as her hand brushed her limb, she heard the chime of metal. "The hell?" she said as she looked down with a quizzical look on her face. as she beheld the handcrafted ornament, she looked on the back. her name was inscribed on the back in crude letters, but it was the best she had seen in a while. unlike peanut, She had no fond memory of here collar. she only saw it as a sign of protection if anything. The only reason she even thought of it was because it was the reason she was here except dead. another save from her friend peanut. He was the only thing that it really reminded her of. She walked into the next room over and saw her friend and their guest in the center of the den reloading shells, filling mags, and Dmitri making something out of what looked like an old paint can. neither of them looked up from their work. "Look who's finally up" said dmitri as he opened some bottles of cleanser. "how did you know i was here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "your collar of course." He replied without so much as a glance in her direction. Grape shifted her stance and placed her paws on her hips. "May i ask what youre doing?" She asked as she sat across the weapons from them. "I" said Dmitri as he lifted up his IED. "Am making what is called, a 'breaching charge' while your friend reloads old shotgun shells." he ended as he pointed to peanut who was filling a cartridge with smoke powder. "okay, now may i ask why?" She asked further. "We have reason to believe that the following." He passed the photo. "And more, reside in a small outpost nearby." He duct tapped the nozzle of the can to a long bit of dead-cord. He kissed the device in his hand." Well thats great and all, 'weston', but how are we going to get them back?" Peanut happily retrieved another empty shell and stayed silent. Dmitri raised an eyebrow. He didnt say a word, but he heavily indicated the wall all of their guns were leaned against. She realized what they where about to do. "Hell no" was her only comment as she crossed her arms. "Do you see any other way?" he asked as he set aside his work and made eye contact. After a while of thought, Grape's ears drooped "No" she sighed angrily. "Then its decided." Dmitri said with a look of triumph on his face. Peanut reached for the next box of 9mm, only to be stopped by Dmitri's hand. "Im going to need those" He stated as Peanut withdrew. Peanut had finished his work and left the room to take another nap. "So... whats up?" Asked dmitri as he raised his eyes to Grape who was still cross armed. "So you just plan on walking in?" She asked flatly, still glaring. "Thats the idea. Hey can you hand me those pans?" He said as he motioned to the kitchen. She complied but still looked ticked. Annoyed, dmitri sat aside his work and sighed. "Whats wrong?" He asked as he rested his chin on his palm. "How do you know that we arent going to get shot?" She asked. "I don't" he replied with a grin. Her jaw dropped. "Why are you smiling!?" She reproached. He retrieved a rusty tape measure and wound it around her waist, all the while staying silent. "Damn your thin." He said after a while. "Is that all you have to say!?" She hissed. "Look, im not stupid enough to go into war with no protection, and theres no way im going to endanger you that bad. So if you watch what i do with this." he pulled out the butane stove. "And this" He lifted the pans. "You will see that the end product will protect you." He finished as he bashed the newly heated pan with a rock breaking off the handle. She watched as the man bashed the glowing pan repeatedly, until the where all types of little slabs. "Do you guys have any...clothes?" He asked as he blew on his hands. Grape left upstairs for a while before returning with two pairs of PJs. Dmitri took the clothes and began to weave the bits of metal into the torsoe and arms. He chuckled as he looked at the purple, fish decorated clothing. Grape, who had been sitting there, blushed heavily and glared at him as he continued to laugh. "Whats so funny?" She asked defencivley. "Nothing princess periwinkle." He managed to breath in between heavy laughing. "HEY!" She yelled as she tried to snatch the article away, still blushing. Dmitri held it just above her reach. After a while of teasing and defending, Dmitri had returned to his creation. "Here try this on" He said as he tossed her the PJs. She pulled them over her head and felt the metal plating fall into place. She twirled to check her movement. "Perfect." he said as he set aside Peanuts new armor. Grape had left the room with her new clothing, leaving Dmitri to continue his work in peace. He looked out the window into the evening sky filled with rain clouds. "*Sigh* Now or never." He said aloud to himself as the stock of the mossberg fell away. He left the room without a sound. he entered the upstairs bedroom to see an asleep Peanut and a reading Grape occupying the room. "Its time" he said grimly. Grape looked up at the battle clad man, and woke Peanut. As they exited the house, Dmitri began to hand off weapons. The M4 went to Peanut, Claire to Grape, and the MP5 and mossberg stayed strung aross Dmitris back. He looked to the pocket radar and saw the truck was nearby. it wasnt moving, meaning that it was in the camp. As they neared the blipping dot, they saw that it was much more than just a camp. it was an anarchist and slaver stronghold built around an old inn. "Fuck" Was Dmitris only comment as he saw the giant spotlights, and sentries that patroled the walls. He looked to his companions as rain started to fall. "Here's the plan, stay moving and stay down. Your objective is to find the cells, probably in the hotel., dont try to help me, just get your freinds got it? after me" He asked. they nodded in unison. he took in a deep breath counting mentaly. '3' '2' '1' He broke into a sprint. "Down here fuckers!" He taunted as he slapped the charge on the metal double doors. The sentries jerked to attention and met above the entrance to open fire. 'Burn' Dmitri mentaly cursed as the deadcord detonated, sending a mixture of metal debris and human limbs. "GOGOGO" Shouted Dmitri as he rushed the new entrance. The pair ran along the wall into the base, staying out of sight. Dmitri cut loose a long stream from the MP5 into the confused crazies. a man charged Dmitri with a club, nocking the weapon from his quickly ducked the next swing and brought the barrel of the shotgun up under the assailants chin, sending blood, bone, and gray matter in a haze with a loud boom. dmitri wiped blood from his stinging eyes as he weilded the bat. Another tatooe covered man threw a clumsy stab from behind, making solid contact with Dmitris left arm."FUCK!" He yelled as his face contorted in pain. he grabbed the mans arm, flipping him over his shoulder and pumping two rounds into the mans chest. in the distance he saw a man with a rifle aimed directly at him. Dmitri rolled away as two shots rang out in the darkening sky. He yanked the blade from his flesh and used it to slit the throat of another man. a volley of fire crashed against his cover. He quickly looked for a place to escape the malitia as he looked to his left, he saw the large glass windows of the inn "Fuck it." He said to himself as he began to run. "Where the hell they!?" Yelled Peanut as he bounced with the recoil of the rifle. "Fuck if i know! Keep going!" Shouted grape as she tugged him along by the collar. As they rounded the corner of the front desk, a stream of bullets ran by the windows. "Get down!" ordered grape as she hit the floor. The impact caused the pistol in her hands to skid across the dimly lit hallway. she looked up to see that the gun wasnt on the floor any more. It was in the hands of a gas mask wearing freak."Well what do we have here?" He said in a mocking tone. peanut reached for the rifle to his right. without looking in his direction the man raised claire in his direction, waving his finger like a parent correcting a child. "Nuh uh." he chuckled. his eyes went back to grape. "Hmm, Whats your name sweety?" He grinned at the question still holding the gun in peanuts face. "Fuck you." She spat at the man. "Gladly." Replied the man as he picked her up by the back of the neck and held her against the wall. "Leave her alone!" Commanded peanut as he rushed the man. Peanut promptly recieved the slide of a pistol across his face, knocking him cold. Seeing the pup collapse, he dropped the pistol and resumed his action. He was breathig heavily down Grape's neck as she squirmed. "Now. Where were we?" He asked in a slimy voice. She felt his hands trace down her back as he pressed her face against the wall. "Get the FUCK off of me!" She hissed through clenched teeth. He flipped her around still holding her by the throat so they were face to face. "What do you want?" She asked as she struggled. "Youve got to be kidding." he sighed. "Did you know that you have a double meaning?" He asked as his hands snaked their way around her face. She shook her head. "Well isn't innocence preciouse." His voice rose as he grasped the waist of the homemade bullet proof clothing and yanked down, revealing Grape's unprotected body to the sick man. She shrieked as his hands traced down to her navel. "Ah the joys of virginity." He Breathed nastily as he poised his hand poised directly above her entrance, laughing. In that instant, Grape looked to the heavens praying for a savior. As though god had finaly heard one of her prayers, The man hesitated at the sound of what sounded like running footsteps."Fuck OFF!." Grape watched the face of the man who held her transform from sick joy to pure horror as two gloved hands came around his neck and head. Grape watched as the man's complete head snap sideways as his spine portruded grotesquely from his the dead crumpled to the ground, there stood an infinitly pissed Dmitri in bloodstained clothing. "Thank you!" She chanted as she embraced him. she pulled away seconds later pointing to an unconsciose peanut who still lay on the floor. Dmitri hefted Peanut over his shoulder revealing multiple shards of glass embeded in his skin. "This way!" He ordered as he began to climb the stairs to the next floor reteiving Claire along the way 'Thats mine ya bastard' He thought as he stopped at the next floor. He kicked in the first door to his right. The room was barren except for a bed that a black dog was hand-cuffed to. Grape rushed to the dog's side and examined her face. The dog was a female with a tired face and blood shot, half open eyes. As the dog came to, her only words were "Hi, im Daisy." grape undid the cuffs. "Fuck she's fried." Informed grape as she placed daisy's arm around her neck and helped her to her feet. "At least we know what floor everyone is on." Replied Dmitri as he set Peanut on the floor. "Gather everyone, ill make an exit route." He said as he pulled another punch charge out of his pocket and left the room. She looked back to the intoxicated dog in here arms. "Look just...just stay here okay?" She pleaded as she entered the hallway. She knocked on the next door over. "Anybody in here!?" She Shouted at the door. "Grape, is that you!?" Came Fox's voice from the other side. "Just Back away from the door." She commanded as she picked a nearby fire-extinguisher off the wall. As she heard the shuffle of feet, she brought the extinguisher over her head and broke the doorknob off. as the door swung open on its hinges. Fox launched himself forward into grape. "FREEDOM!" He as he hugged her off the ground. "Fox...put...me...down." She managed to choke out. "Sorry it just been so long since ive bee-" his sentence was cut short by a slap. "Snap out of it dumbass, where is everybody?" She asked annoyed as Fox rubbed his sore face. "In all of these rooms." He replied as he pointed down the hall. She lifted the extinguisher over her head again breaking off the next door. as she opened the next door she was greeted with a shotgun barrel. "Who the he-" The crazy had begun but not before being cut off by a swift kick to the balls. as the man gropped his junk, Grape continued the beating. "I AM TIRED OF ASSHOLES POINTING GUNS" She rocked him across the face with the back of her hand. "IN MY" she upper cut him with the extinguisher. "FACE!" She brought her foot hard into his stomach, sending him through the open window. Fox watched with an open mouth as the man was impaled on an umbrella. Grape turned around and pulled up the man's fallen weapon and worked the pump. "What?" She growled at fox's shocked face. "Lets go."Dmitri looked up to the rainy sky. "What the fu- OH SHIT!" He exclaimed as he saw a man topple out of the second story and land on a bench umbrella. Dmitri resisted the urge to vomit as he saw the man's intestines wrapped around the pole. As he swallowed his bile, he rushed along the chain link fence that blocked their way to freedom. as he met the original entrance, he was met with two technicals supporting two HMGs and three new the lights of the vehicles lit the rain, Dmitri quickly backtracked to some crates outside the range of the lights. "Not going that way." He observed his sorroundings and noticed a gleam of metal coming from one of the deceased uniforms. He crawled over the asphalt and looked to the dead man. He pulled the object from the bullet ridden vest and looked to his hands. "A belt feed?" he questioned as he fumbled with the linked ammunition. "Remember men, any unused ammunition can be used as a fragmentation device!" His Seal instructors words rang through his head as he pulled the last piece of fuse from his pocket. He wrapped the explosive string arount the base of the bundled bullets. He peered over the man's blood spattered chest at the swiveling guns. This wasnt any idiot group of thugs, this was military equipment, all of it. 50. cal machine guns weren't sold just anywhere. The rain obscured Dmitri's vision as he wiped his face. 'pleaseworkpleaseworpleasewor k' he repeated in his mind as he lit the fuse. Dmitri pulled his arm back and let the bomb fly then pulled the carcass over his own body, listening for the popping he yearned to hear. As the first round lit up, the lead sentrie's head spewed blood and brain in a red haze before falling to his knees. Dmitri took Claire in his hand as he watched the troop break into chaos. The turrets snapped to attention and rained lead into the lanscape. Clumps of dirt flew into the sky as the big bore rounds collided with the earth. Dmitri felt the dead man above him explode into pieces as flesh and bone flew off of the body. He felt searing pain as the skin of his left leg tore under the hail of bullets. Dmitri was able to see one of the gunner's throats spray blood onto the HMG and slouch over the windshield of the technical. As he clutched his leg and he began to scoot for new cover, he heard a sound that made him smile and thank god. The loud clicking of the machine gun's hammer was followed by the scrambling of the gunner. Dmitri siezed the moment and began to retreat back to the inn. Grape was exhausted as she smashed the final door down, but the sight before her made her surge with adrenaline. In the ceneter of the room swayed a dimly lit light bulb that flickered light onto the scene. Fido was zip tied to a moving dolly sorrounded by a pool of blood. "F-fido?" The police dog's chest rose slightly. Grape rushed to his side unsheathing her claws to cut the restraints. The wrists of her friend fell lose as he crumpled to his knees. as she knelt beside him and lifted his face to the light, she saw that his ears had been pinned to his head with police badges and his right eye was blackened. Blood trickled down his face from his muzzle as he coughed. his good eye was half open and rolling around as though scanning the room before closing. Grape felt for a pulse frantically. She felt a faint beat. "Fox! King!" She called throught the door. the corgi was the first to bust into the room. He was also the first to vomit. As fox entered the room and ran past the heaving dog to his injured companion. Grape and fox knelt beside the fallen and began to remove the pins. "C'mon stay with us man." Ushered Fox as he patted Fido's head. Fido snapped awake. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He shreiked as he scurried to a corner of the room. and covered his face. "Fido its me, its us." Stated Grape as she inched closer to her freind. 'Damn they messed him up bad' She thought as she saw him cringe at her prescense. Fido stood and studied those before him shakily. He took two steps forward before stopping. His body rocked with his violent cough as blood flew from his mouth. he crumbled to his knees and heaved heavy labored breaths. Fox lifted him up by his arm and bagan to carry him as a wounded soldier. "That everybody?" Grape asked as she peered down the hall to see that all doors had been opened. "'Kay lets get out of here." Grape ordered as she exited the room. "Fuck" Muttered Dmitri through gritted teeth as he limped up the stairs clutching his leg. As he rounded the flight of stairs he saw Grape and a Husky hefting another dog over their shoulders. "Can't catch a fucking break worth a damn." He muttered as he approached. Grape was the first to catch sight of him. "Jesus, Dmitri are you okay!?" She said as she shifted Fido's weight. "Im fine, but he" Dmitri raised a finger to Fido. "Is fucked up.". "Did you find us a way out?" Asked Fox, ignoring the fact that he didn't know the man. "Only way out is the same way in. unless you want to go through the city." Dmitri replied, taking fido over his shoulders. Fox and king watched in amazement as the russian took the wounded over his arms, forgetting his own pain. "How's Peanut?" Dmitri asked as he peered into the first room. "Still out." Replied Grape as she lifted Peanuts arm over her shoulder. "I know something that will help." Said Dmitri as held out his hand. Dmitri's hand started to gently slap Peanuts face rapidly. "Wakeupwakeupwakeup." Dmitri chanted as Peanuts eyes fluttered open. Fox held in laughter at the sight of the giant man. Peanut sat up looking around crazily. As he registered that he was sorounded by friends, he stood. "Gah! The fuck happened to fido!?" He asked as he saw his comrade strung over Dmitri's shoulder. "He'll be fine, just pick up your gun and lets get out of here." Dmitri ordered. Dmitri turned to the others "know how to shoot?" he asked as he unhooked the MP5 and Mossberg, dangling them by their straps. "Aced the police shooting exam." said fox as he took the smg from Dmitri's hands. King just took the Mossberg without saying a thing. "Give Daisy this." Said dmitri as he put an adrenaline shot in Grape's hand. Grape inserted the needle into Daisy's arm and got an instant reaction. Daisy's pupils expanded beyond normality and she bolted to the door. "Comeonwegottagonow" Shouted daisy as she sprinted down the stairs. The rest of the group just followed, questioning the new found speed of Daisy. As they all exited the building, Dmitri ran to the entrance. "RUN NOW" He commanded as he Sprinted past the turret not giving the gunner a chance to think. As the rest of the Group ran past, the turret swiveled spewing rounds into the road. "JUST GO STRAIGHT, WERE ALMOST THERE!" Shouted Dmitri as the technical began to follow. Lead fell in pattern with the rain as the group bolted to the blown open steel doors. Their footsteps were drowned out by the roar of both thunder and the persuers engine. Dmitri found it much harder to keep his balance with Fido strung over his shoulders and stumbled every other step, barely maintaining his footing. As they approached the exit, Dmitri felt his feet slip out from under him. He made hard impact with the ground, making hus body shield Fido. Peanut turned. "DMITRI!" He shputed to his fallen comrade. "JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Dmitri comanded as he flipped onto his back. Peanut hesitated before continuing. Dmitri pried 'Claire' from her holster and hefted the handgun with both fists. The technical was barreling forward at the pace of quicksilver. Dmitri roared into the rain as he released round after round of the 9mm parabellum slugs. The windshield of the Technical shattered, causing the driver to yank the wheel away. Not the best solution. The truck flipped over and over in the muddy terrain before skidding to a flaming halt but a few feet from Dmitri. Dmitri watched as the flames consumed the vehicle, and the still living driver. Dmitri pulled Fido up from the ground and ran into the night, accompanied by the screams of the roasting man.

Dmitri had found his way back to 'Babylon Gardens' With his companion slung over his shoulders. He found that the house that he had been led to his first day, was indeed where the others stopped. He tore through the opening in the front of the home to see all those before him. "Dmitri! You're alive!" Grape shouted as she ran to hug the large russian man. The others gave similar greetings. "Okay guys listen up!" Dmitri shouted, silencing those in the room. "Pack up everything we can get! Canned food, lighter fluid, bullets, clothes, all of it." He commanded the group. "Why?" Asked fox. "We just pissed off a major slave trade, did you see those guns? Those where supplied, no found." Dmitri said. "AAaaand your point is?" King asked as he shifted the shotgun strap on his shoulder. "Buisnesses dont like product to be stolen. We have a half hour to get out of here before they come for us, so i'de sudgest preparing for a trip." Fox and Peanut quickly took Dmitri's words into consideration and scurried out of the room. King stood and ran up stairs. Grape also left the room. Dmitri gently laid Fido on the tattered couch. But before he could pull away, Fido grabbed him and pulled his head close. "More...going...north...new...shipment." Dmitri pried Fido's hand from himself and patted Fido's chest. Dmitri's face had taken a sullen shade. He remembered the horrors of the camps in canada, the dead that piled there. He felt the scar on the back of his neck again. "Damion."

* * *

Thats right! IM ALIVE! And more mediocre than ever, still not spacing and using notepad like a BOSS. On a more happy note (for me) I GOT A PUPPY! p.s do not let my childish demeanor mislead you.


	5. Chapter 5: The calm before the storm

Word of advice; keep a Google page open in one of your tabs to search up anything you don't know.

"Everybody pick up your pack, and get in!" Dmitri shouted to the bunch of friends that had just finished picking their once peaceful neighborhood to the bone. Dmitri had just draining a canister of gasoline into a hotwired van. He prayed that the rust bucket would get them far enough away from where they were to prevent Damion's harvesters from following them. Dmitri slid the side door open and loaded everyone on board with a light pat on the back. As he closed the door behind Fox, he jumped into the driver's seat and looked to Grape beside him. She looked at him as she held his rifle at the ready and nodded. Dmitri turned the key and felt the engine roar to life. As the vehicle began to rumble down the road, a question came from the back. "Where are we going?" Asked king as he leaned the sawed off over his shoulder. "Those people we killed… they were hired by the man who took me, and the lives of my men." He said. "What does that mean for us?" Peanut asked. "It means that we are going to get your friends back. But before we do that." Dmitri pulled a map out of his pocket and unfolded it, revealing hundreds of markings. "We're going here." He said as he laid a finger on an icon of a shield. "Where's that?" Asked fox. "It's a private military corporation armory. PMC's have some good tech. Good meds to." As he finished his sentence he looked to the horribly injured Fido. "How long till we get there?" Asked Grape. "About an hour." Said Dmitri as he pulled a blanket over her with his open hand, steering with the left.

After a few minutes of driving, Dmitri gave a sharp whistle. Grape snapped awake and, much to the assistance in the waking of others popped 3 rounds out of the window. "Jesus what the fuck!?" shouted King as Dmitri snatched the weapon from the hands of Grape, who was apologizing profusely. "Look everybody, just calm the hell down. We're here." Dmitri said as he pulled the van through a busted up gate. The warehouse-like structure was rusted and the door was half open. The doors were opened by Dmitri's own hand about seven months before stumbled upon Babylon Gardens; it had been where he had picked up his M4 rifle. He thought himself stupid to leave with only the rifle. 'Dumbass' he scolded mentally. He nudged the giant door open with the front bumper of the van and parked them beside some racks filled with optimum medical hardware. "Ok, bring out your bags and set up sleeping places. We're gonna be here while. Peanut, help me get Fido to the medical table." Everybody piled out of the van and set sleeping bags and blankets around the van. Dmitri felt Fido's pulse as he pulled bandages and blood packs from the rack beside the table. Fido's ears had been pierced to his skull with his fellow officers' badges. The holes in his ears were still open and were still lightly bleeding, plus the razor cuts that marked his body were still sensitive to the touch. "Open your mouth Fido." Dmitri commanded as he placed a handful of cotton balls along the teeth of his injured friend. "Bite." The command was simple and heeded quickly. As soon as Dmitri saw that there was pressure under Fido's jaw, he opened a bottle of disinfectant alcohol and poured the contents over Fido. The reaction was immediate. Fido snapped up where he was laying and spat the cotton balls out, howling in pain. Dmitri pushed Fido back down onto the table. "FOX, HERE NOW!" Shouted Dmitri as fox bolted to the table, trying to hold down the struggling dog. "Fido I'm sorry." Fido looked at Dmitri with a questioning pained look. Dmitri pulled back his fist and made solid contact with Fido's jaw, knocking him unconscious instantly. "Dude, what the hell!?" Fox exclaimed. "He doesn't feel the pain now. Help me bandage him."

After a few minutes of rigorous medical patchwork, Dmitri turned to his companions who had been gawking at the walls of the facility. "See anything you like?" Dmitri asked King as he patted his hands on his shirt. King plucked a Pancor jackhammer from the wall and smiled as he pulled the bolt. "Now THIS is a shotgun." He said as he began to search for the weapon's drum mags. Daisy was the next one standing in line. "Which one do you thing you'd like?" Dmitri asked with a smile. "This one!" She replied with a girly laugh as she picked up a Dragunov sniper rifle. She smiled wildly as she removed the stock scope and replaced it with a loose Eotech. "What about you Peanut?" He asked. "That one." With the end of his sentence Peanut lifted a finger to point at a Galil MAR. "A fine choice. Tell you what, take it to that workbench and we'll add some sort of sight to it." "Deal!" Beamed Peanut as he ran off to the table. Dmitri looked to Grape and Fox. "What about you guys?" He asked as he stood between the two of them. "The HK SL8, I've been dreaming about owning one of these." Fox ran his fingers over the barrel of the rifle. "This one's mine." He said as he took it from the wall and slid a scope onto the top rail as he walked away. Dmitri nodded in approval as he turned to Grape. "What about you Graaa….." What he saw left him speechless. Grape had outfitted herself with dual shoulder holsters that held twin SIGs, a thigh sheath that housed a KA-BAR, and she had a TMP sub-machine gun. And all of that was followed by an all black, 8-inch, 357. Colt cobra hand cannon. "I take it you already knew what you wanted?" He asked. She looked at him with a defensive look on her face. "What? I can know about guns." She muttered. Dmitri chuckled as he walked away to the workbench to help Peanut learn to modify his gun.

"Hey King, check this out!" Fox called from atop an armored troop transport. "What in the_ hell, _is this?" King shouted up. "Friggin awesome that's what it is!" Fox explained as he leapt down from his find. "Dmitri! Come look at this!" He called to the Russian man who had just finished tucking in the younger two and the injured. "What is it?" He said as he rounded the corner of the racks that surrounded the massive mini-tank. "Holy shit." He gasped as he laid eyes on Fox's find. "Wadya think?" Fox asked as he gestured to it. "It's a BTR-60! I didn't see this for sure last time." Dmitri looked at the vehicle and the rows of sheet metal and industrial steel lying around. He looked to the tools that were littered across the floor. "Hey, what do you two know about metal work?" Fox picket up a blow torch and welding mask from the ground and placed the mask on his head. "More than you might think." He replied as he flicked the visor down. King had walked over to one of the bales of barbed wire and had begun to roll it over with gloves.

The crew of three set to work on their custom war machine. They cut holes into the sides of the vehicle, which Dmitri fitted with SAW's and then bubbled the turrets with Plexiglas. King had strung the barbed wire over the front of the vehicle and bolted a new plow-style bumper to the front with Fox's assistance. Dmitri took some rocket pods intended for helicopters and welded the mounts on the roof. Fox had gotten to work on thickening the armor with steel and iron. Dmitri turned on the mainframe of the vehicle so he could install the rocket pod's cameras. After a few more hours work, the turrets were swiveling with ease and all of the armor fell into place. The three stood back and admired their work. The BTR didn't look like it belonged to any military, no, it looked like a true death machine from Hell. "What should we name her?" Asked king as he rubbed his forehead. "War?" suggested Fox. "I've got an idea." Dmitri said through a smile. He ran off to find some sort of paint. He came back with generic white spray paint. Fox and King wore twin looks of confusion as the giant Russian man mounted the tank and sprayed letter after letter of the war machine's new title. "Behold boys, "The House pet"!" He exclaimed as he finished. Dmitri leaped down from his perch and faced the two. "You like it?" He asked with an enormous grin. The two smiled and shrugged. "Can't complain." Chuckled Fox.

Peanut's stomach rumbled. He woke up in a comfortable position, and what he saw pleased him more. Grape laid inside of his arm with her head lightly rested on his chest. Her breath slowly warmed his skin with each exhale. They had changed so much after the disaster. Risking their lives for each other, keeping each other warm at night, and surviving together. Plus, she looked pretty sexy in combat armor. At least to him anyway. He craned his head down and planted a kiss on her forehead. She stirred slightly. "I knew it." She purred. She lifted herself up over him with one arm. Peanut blushed the deepest red possible. "What? What are you talking about Grape?" He laughed nervously. "Oh don't you play dumb with me, you liked me before all this happened. You think I forgot about those pictures?" She asked with a smile. "And besides" she said as she moved her hand over his chest wounds "I kind of owe you." Before Peanut could start to speak, Grape swooped down and connected their lips. Peanut's yelps soon ceased and he began to ease into the kiss. As they continued to lock lips, Grape straddled herself over Peanut. She pulled away to breath. "Not Bad" She murmured. They kissed a second time, this time their tongues intertwined in a battle. Peanut's hand came up to Grape's face as he sat up, bringing her closer. Fox came around the corner. "Hey guys what's u-" He was cut short by the shock of what he saw. The pair looked up from their action, a thread of saliva connecting them, and both stared at Fox surprised that they had been caught. Fox turned around and left with haste. Grape scrambled off of Peanut and was beside him again. "Well crap." Said Peanut as he looked back to grape. She smiled back. "Maybe we can try this again later." She suggested as she got up and slid into a tactical shirt. "Deal." He replied with a wide grin.

Dmitri stood over a small stove making the usual bacon and powdered eggs as he stirred up some orange juice mix he pried out of an MRE. Fox entered the tarp walled room and took a seat at a small folding table with a shocked look on his face. Dmitri looked over to him. "Where are Grape and Peanut?" He asked. "Oh they're coming." He said nervously. _'Hopefully not literally.' _Fox thought. Dmitri shrugged and went back to his cooking. Grape and peanut found their way around the corner and sat at the table farthest away from Fox. King and Fido where playing cards with Daisy. Dmitri scooped trays of food in each of his hands and laid them on each table. After the breakfast had been rationed, Dmitri took his own meal and sat with the lonely Fox. "What's up with you man?" Asked Dmitri as he sat down and flicked out the flip open fork in his hand. "Huh, what do you mean?" Asked Fox as he averted his gaze toward the table where Grape and Peanut were seated. Dmitri followed his eyes and looked to the chatting pair. Dmitri smiled. "Funny isn't it?" He asked. "What?" Asked fox as he looked back at Dmitri. "Those two and their puppy love." Said Dmitri as he stuffed some bacon into his mouth. Fox's jaw dropped a little. "You knew?" He asked surprised. "It was a little subtle at first, but when I first patched up Peanut, he was a little drunk on anesthesia and he kissed her. It was a funny little endeavor." Dmitri followed his sentence with a low chuckle. "Finish your food before it gets cold man. Don't worry about those two, they can work it out." Dmitri said. Fox was eased by the man's words and began to eat his breakfast. The room was silent from then on.

As breakfast finished, Dmitri filed the group into a room filled with bullet proof vests and anything necessary to outfit a battalion of mercs. "Find your sizes and get dressed, we only got a few days before operation: Арх-ангел." Said Dmitri. The group gave him a weird look. "Sorry, operation: arch-angel." He explained as he pulled a new bullet-proof vest over his chest. Everybody nodded and began to sort through the clothes. Dmitri handed out pocket knives to cut tail holes with. The guys had all gone for the same style of urban assault with a lot of pouches. But the only female body armor looked closer to that of some bulletproof, skin tight, wetsuits. And to make things more awkward, Daisy and Grape were, well, pretty developed. Dmitri almost caught Peanut staring with his tongue hanging out. Dmitri was quick to hand the girls vests to cover up with. In a few minutes, the group had been outfitted with pouch vests and enough mags to keep all of their weapons in check.

Dmitri looked with a smile at the group of militia he had formed before he noticed he was missing somebody. "Where's Fido?" He asked. "Right here." Came Fido's voice. Dmitri turned around as Fido walked up. He was outfitted in commando gear and had battle paint on his face. An M4 rifle was leaned against his shoulder, and an M9 holstered on his stomach. His armor was afghan desert camouflage and he had a pair of orange-tinted sunglasses on. Dmitri looked over Fido's outfit before nodding his head "Not bad." He commented. "You sure you're good to move though?" He asked before turning back to face the group with Fido at his side. "I'll be fine." He grumbled. Dmitri nodded again. He faced the lineup of teen soldiers. "Listen, all of your friends, family, and anybody else you care for have been taken from you. But lucky for you, I know where they are and better yet, where the man who did it is. Do you wish to save them, or run away like cowards?" He shouted. "Save them!" came the reply. "Then today, you will now be enlisted into the United States Special Forces, by me Sgt. Vladov. You are a hardened, torn, scarred battle machine. Do you understand?" He asked. "Yes sir." Came his answer. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" He shouted. "SIR, YES SIR!" Replied a war cry. "Rest well tonight. Tomorrow we deploy to the frontlines of Canada. And tomorrow we send those anarchist bastards straight to HELL!" Dmitri stepped towards to the front of the row. He walked by each person stringing a pair of tags around each of their necks.

The ceremony was a brief one, and everybody was quick to get to sleep. Dmitri watched as his squad piled into some bunk beds he found in a corner. As they drifted off one by one, Dmitri took the packs they had brought from the houses. He sat at a bench and unloaded every flammable thing they had onto it. Even though the base was rich with ammo, explosives were scarce. The only things they found where a couple grenades and the house pet's rocket pods which were half empty. Dmitri pulled some household cleaners out of the bag and some tape from the hooks on the table's pegboard. He began to fill bottles with volatile concoctions and incendiary liquid, creating acidic Molotov cocktails. He primed each explosive with disemboweled shells and rags. The bombs were ready to bring pain to Damion's forces. Dmitri looked to his barrack full of friends. Only two of them had had prior training, and even they weren't prepared for what was about to happen. Dmitri made it his final chore of the night to set up a range filled with empty barrels. He lined their weapons up against the wall to the left of the range and placed a single mag beside each of them. Dmitri went on to lay on the roof of "the house pet" and leaned against one of the rocket pods. He pulled his cell phone out and made a call. A few rings later there was an answer. _"Dmitri?" _Leo asked. "You remember that slave shipment we freed in the riot?" Dmitri asked, skipping an introduction. _"Of course why?"_ "Arm them with whatever you can. In three days time, Toronto is going to be the biggest warzone on this earth. And I plan on having as many men as possible on my side. Can you do that for me?" _"Ye. But Dmitri…. Do you really think that this is a good idea?" _ Dmitri patted the hull of their homemade tank. "Only one way to find out."


	6. Chapter 6: The final preperations

"Rise and shine! Everybody report to me in three minutes time!" Dmitri shouted to the sleeping friends. Dmitri looked over the bunch as they stumbled from their beds. "Three minutes!" Dmitri shouted again before going to load magazines for practice. King tumbled out of his bunk and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his bed to get his collar. What he saw made him speechless. His collar lay grasped in the hand of a lightly snoring Fox. It didn't help that he was in a spooning position. King gently pried his collar from Fox's hand and fastened it around his neck and walked away quickly before Fox could open his eyes. Across the room, Daisy stirred in her wake. "Ugh, why do we have to get up now?" She whined. She rolled out of her bed and strapped her vest over her chest before walking out of the resting area, still groggy. In the bed next to hers, lay Grape and Peanut tangled in an embrace. Peanut sighed warm breath over Grape's neck. "I love you." He whispered. "I know it." She said as she came up to his face for a kiss. She pulled her face away from him just to breath. The two looked at each other before they finally decided to move. Grape climbed off of Peanut's body and put on her wear in a seductive manner while he watched. She finished and found Peanut staring with one of his hands out. "Ah ah, no touching." She said with a devious smile and a wave of here finger. She walked away to the range, blowing a kiss as she rounded the corner. Peanut clambered out of bed and got into his gear before Fido walked up next to him clapping. "Well well, looks like you got yourself a girl." Fido said with a kind smirk. Peanut felt his throat tighten. "Uh, did fox tell you?" Peanut asked with a gulp, embarrassed. "No, but my lack of sleep did." Fido said as he rubbed his eyes. "Geez you two are grabby for some teens" He yawned. Peanut stuttered trying to defend himself. "H-hey! We weren't doing anything like… that." He clarified. Fido chuckled and held his hands up. "I'm not judging buddy, I'm just sayin' besides you two are good kids, I got good faith that you two won't do anything you're not supposed to do." Fido said as he put his tags on his neck. "Now c'mon we gotta get to Dem." He said.

"Listen up! Fire arms are not meant to be feared, they are meant to be respected. You will treat your weapon with the respect and care it deserves. You will not carelessly hold or discharge your weapon and you will treat it as though it is loaded at all times. Do you understand?" Dmitri asked as he paced back and forward in front of his recruits. "Sir, yes sir." Came the unanimous answer. "Please approach the range and load your weapons." Dmitri commanded. All stepped forward and began to thumb load magazines. As funny as it was to watch, Dmitri decided to help Daisy her first time. She and the others caught on quickly. After the mags were loaded, Dmitri issued the next command. From his over watch position he called the first person to fire. "King, step forward." King stepped forward and lifted the heavy Pancor to his shoulder as he looked down the sights. "Fire at will at the targets on first sight." Dmitri said. King nodded. The first paper outline flopped down and King let out a burst of five shells, shredding the target to scraps. Another target flipped around the side. King shifted quickly and popped off two rounds, the recoil climbing quickly. The third and final target came up, but something was different. It wasn't a single target, but a man holding a child hostage. King paused. "What are you waiting for Private? Take the shot." Dmitri commanded. King gulped and took careful aim. He shot once and tore half the man's head off the target. King exhaled. "King!" shouted Dmitri. King put his ears down and faced his officer. "Good job." King looked up confused to Dmitri nodding his head. King gave on last look, estranged, before walking away from the range. "Fido, I'm gonna let you slide. So that means that Peanut is up next." Dmitri said. Peanut stepped up and planted a mag in the Galil. He was quick to dispatch the paper foes, and planted three rounds in the forehead of the hostage taker. Dmitri nodded again in congrats. "Grape.". She stepped up, but instead of using her primary weapon, she came up with her side arms, one in each hand. "Watch out we got a bad ass over here." Dmitri laughed. The first target swiveled into sight and she lit it up with ten 9mm slugs from each of the SIGs. The second target came around and received similar punishment. As the third target came up, Grape tossed the spent pistols to the side and drew her 357. Cobra. She fanned the six rounds in the cylinder into the target's throat and face. Dmitri was clapping. "Well done." He commented. She took the compliment with a half-smile. Daisy and Fox, you two have long range weapons, so could the two of you go to the secondary positions please?" Dmitri asked as he pointed to a marked position. The two walked to their positions and laid side by side with rifles primed and ready.

"You take the left eye and I'll take the right?" suggested daisy. "Sounds good to me." Replied Fox.

The first target came to place, and true to each other, the pair punched holes in the paper eyes. Dmitri watched with amazement as the second target was given the same result, and sure enough when the third came into to place, the twin rounds flew into the inanimate sockets. "WHOO! We did it!" shouted daisy as she hugged Fox tightly, slowly suffocating him. Fox managed to pry himself away. Dmitri held up a thumbs up sign and walked into the armorer cage. "Everybody line up!" He shouted to the crew. Dmitri began to hand out home-made grenades and pistols to those who didn't have any. As Dmitri finished topping off everybody's munitions, he packed his own vest and walked to the house pet. Dmitri climbed up on top of the tank to deliver one last pep talk.

"Attention!" Everybody snapped to attention with a salute. "As you were. Look, you've all made me proud. Never before have I met recruits that could quickly grasp and learn what was necessary. But you few. It is you that lead freedom. It is YOU that protect. It is YOU that uphold order and what is right. And it is YOU who will send Damion and his bastard army straight to the bowels of hell. We are the last hope of your friends and family. And we are NOT going to let them down. Right?" He asked. "Right." "What was that?!" he asked again. "RIGHT!" The shout of assurance thundered through the room as they all saluted in unison. "Then Get in and buckle up for the long ride to Toronto, We're gonna give em hell." Dmitri finished as he hopped into the driver's seat and opened the passenger door and let everybody into the transport. Fido hopped into the passenger seat while Fox and King took the turret bubbles on each side. Peanut, Grape and Daisy took the transport seats at the back. "Get comfortable, it's gonna be a while." Dmitri said as he flipped ignition and the engine roared to life. Peanut took the notion and leaned back. Grape leaned on his right shoulder, putting her arms around him. "Hey, why do I have to be cold over here?" Daisy asked as she leaned against Peanut too. "I got no problem with sharing." Grape said with a smile. Peanut blushed a deep red. Fido looked over and snickered. "What are you laughing at?" asked Fox. Fido shook his head with a grin. "Nothin'." Came the short response. As Peanut sat in his awkward predicament, they started to roll out. Dmitri handed a map to Fido and assigned him the role of navigator.

"So we're headed northbound on the freeway up here, and were gonna stay like that for, oh I'd say, ten miles." Fido said as he laid aside the map aside and leaned back in his seat. Dmitri yawned and flipped the CB radio that he had mounted on the dash on. The light static put some sound in the ATP to replace the tired silence. Peanut had fallen asleep with the girls on him and Fox and King had sat with their backs against the armored walls. Out of boredom, Fido tried to strike up conversation. "He's lucky." Fido said as he gestured to the back of the vehicle. "Who? Peanut? You aren't jealous of the kid now are ya'?" Dmitri asked with a joking grin. "Not like that, but at least he's got his girl with him. My Sabrina is probably locked up in this crazy Canadian's dungeon." A grim look shadowed Dmitri's face as he remembered what would of happened to Aeris had he not been there. He mentally prayed that Sabrina wouldn't suffer the same fate. He tried to cover it up. "You got a picture?" He asked Fido. Fido nodded and flipped out his old badge case that now housed some photos. "Here's us at a Christmas party from some time ago." He said as he handed Dmitri a picture that showed the couple smiling at each other under some mistletoe. "You're a lucky man." Dmitri said as he looked back to the road. "What about you man? You ever have a special lady?" Fido asked as he placed the picture back in its case. "I did. But that was looong ago. Before I was even enlisted. She was a nice girl, smart and funny. She was even a gamer, which was awesome at the time. But then the draft came right after high school, and that was the last I saw of her. Unless…" Dmitri pulled out a worn leather wallet and searched the pockets with one hand. "Aha! I still have it." He said as he pulled out an older photo and handed it to Fido. Fido gave the picture one look before sporting an awkward look. "Dude. Why?" He asked as he looked at Dmitri. Dmitri smiled. "Don't worry, she was eighteen." He clarified. The photo was of a topless beautiful girl who was winking to the camera. Dmitri put the picture back in his wallet before looking back to the road. Right as he put his wallet into his pocket, the road entered an underpass tunnel. Dmitri flipped on the roof floodlights to illuminate the dark tunnel. As they continued through the continued through the underpass, they were met with a blockade of ruined vehicles. Dmitri slowed the transport down to a stop. "Fuck." Fido said as he examined the barrier. Dmitri tensed and smacked the side of the metal walls, waking the crew. "Look alive people!" He ordered as he squinted, looking out the windshield. "Something's not right." Dmitri said. "What do you mean?" King asked as he lifted his shotgun. Right as King asked, there where thumps on the roof. Dmitri aimed his m4 at the entrance port on the ceiling. The hatch opened and closed quickly, leaving behind a small black object. Dmitri looked to the ground where the object had landed. He soon realized what it was. "FLASH!" He hollered as he attempted to cover his ears. One second later a blinding explosion turned everything white and they were only able to hear a shrill ringing. Everybody was unable to see or hear. Dmitri's eyesight slowly recovered and managed to catch glimpses of the two figures that had boarded their vehicle. They were blurred in his eyes, but he could make out big details. They were armed, and wore black Kevlar clothes but their faces were masked with bandanas. One of them seized Fido and tossed him to the back with the rest. The other prodded Dmitri out of the driver's seat with the barrel of his gun. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" Shouted the larger of the two. Dmitri was pushed to the back with the others. He stood up and opened his arms, making sure that he covered the rest from fire. "Who are you!?" The first shouted. "Dmitri Vladov, sergeant in the united states special forces. This is my squadron." Dmitri answered calmly. That seemed to affect the two. They both lowered their guns. "There's still an army?" The smaller one asked. "Long as we're breathing. Why?" Dmitri said. "Sergeant Ralph of the BGPD K-9 unit. This is Officer Kevin." The smaller one said as he extended his hand to shake. As Dmitri took Ralph's hand, Fido stepped beside Dmitri. "Fido!?" Kevin gasped as he rushed his fellow officer and lifted him into the air with a monstrous hug. "We thought you were dead man." Kevin said as he set down Fido. "It's good to see you to man." Fido wheezed as he smiled with aching ribs. The two sergeants looked to the group that was rejoining with each other. "So these are your people?" Ralph asked. "Sure as day." Dmitri answered. "Hey, sorry about the flash-bang. We just needed some supplies for our group." Ralph explained. "You have a group?" Dmitri asked. "Not many, but yes. We're scrapping it out there." Dmitri looked to his people. "We can help, but we need something from you. Can I interest you in a trade?" Dmitri said as he stretched out his hand. Ralph stopped and thought. "What's the deal?" he asked. "We feed and care for your people, they help us raid the largest slave trader in all that's left of this world." Dmitri said. "That sounds like suicide." ralph said. "You are BGPD right?" Dmitri asked. "What are you getting at?" ralph said questioningly. "Your own fellow officer has agreed to help me, not for the sake of his safety, but for the sake of the lives of those slaves. He is willing to sacrifice himself to save lives. Isn't that that somewhere in the police job description?" he explained. "Well, not exactly… but yeah. Why?" "Because if that is what you once did, then there's no reason you can't do it again." Dmitri reasoned. Ralph thought for a moment. "I'll see if I can get my people to fight for yours, but it's their choice. Fair?" Dmitri thought for a second before nodding "Fair." The two shook hands and looked to the group that had finally finished reuniting. "Buckle up, we got to make a side stop." Dmitri said to his group. He started up the tank and looked to Ralph. "Where's your camp?" Ralph looked down at the blockade in front of the vehicle. "Just pass the wall, we can back out of this tunnel and go over-"Dmitri cut him off "I got this" he said as he backed up a few meters. "Fire in the hole!" he shouted as he pressed the button, activating the roof rocket pods. A single missile flew into the stacks of cars, blowing the tunnel clear in a blinding and deafening mix of light and shrapnel. Dmitri opened his eyes to see the light at the cleared end of the tunnel. He looked back at the group in the back, their eyes wide. "All clear." He said and pushed the gas, making the vehicle lurch forward and jostle its occupants.

They arrived at the camp a few minutes later, finding some camping tents pitched in a wooded area. Dmitri saw a cat come out of one of the tanks with a smg aimed at the tank. Dmitri looked to Ralph. "Tell your boy to lower his gun." He said as he popped the roof hatch. Ralph poked out of the top. "S'okay Fiddler, their friendly." He called "Where's Keys?" he asked from the roof of the tank. "She's inside. Where have you been?" Fid asked in his detectable French accent. "Did you find food? Meds? She needs them bad." "We'll have plenty." Ralph said in assurance. The back door opened and the group clambered out, bearing their weapons in a lazy but wary fashion. Dmitri faced his group, "Fox, king, set up a perimeter. Daisy, provide over watch from the trees." He commanded. The three nodded and went to their objectives, Fox and King went off into the woods and daisy climbed one of the tree's thick trunks at amazing speed. Dmitri pointed at Grape, Peanut, and Fido ordering them to bring provisions to the group. "Where are the wounded?" Dmitri asked, medical bag in hand. Ralph pointed to the tent that was nearest to him. Dmitri walked into the tent, revealing a wounded cat with several lacerations and bruises. He knelt beside her and opened his bag, retrieving morphine and tools. Fid walked into the room, holding his gun to the ground. "What happened to her?" Dmitri asked while he set up the morphine drip and set to work on the multiple cuts that marked his patient's body. "She was captured by a couple of bandits a few weeks ago. I was able to get her back, but she barely made it. A few days ago, I stumbled upon Ralph's camp." Fid looked down and spat outside the tent's flap. "Those enculés paid dearly." He said with an angry grimace. Dmitri glanced up. "You are French?" He asked before returning to his work. "We both are." "Relation?" Dmitri asked. "Nous aimons les uns les autres." Fid replied. "What?" Dmitri asked with raised eyebrows. "Lovers." Fid explained. Dmitri nodded and continued to work.

Fido, Peanut and Grape got packs of MREs from the back of the tank and brought them around to the cluster of tents. "How long do you think they've been here?" Grape asked as she sat her pack next to an old foldable table. "No idea, but probably longer than a month." Peanut answered. "Should we go and get them from their tents?" Peanut asked Fido. "Yeah, let 'em know there's food." He answered as he walked to the first zipped up tent, opening the flap. "Anybody in here?" he asked as he looked around the inside of the tent. "Guess no- OOF!" Fido gasped as he was hug tackled fiercely. "What the-?" Fido looked down to a very familiar face. "J-Joey?" The young pup looked up to at the sound of his name. "You made it?" Fido asked with a lump forming in his throat. The pup had tears in his eyes, which were visible even though his face was buried in his brother's shirt. "I knew you'd come for me." He whimpered. Fido knelt and wrapped his arms around his baby brother. "Of course I would come back for you." Fido choked out, tears forming in his own eyes. "Oh thank god you're alive… I'm so sorry for not finding you sooner." Fido quietly sobbed as Joey cried into his shirt. Peanut watched the reunion with Grape. Grape looked at peanut, noticing something was off about him. "Are you crying?" She asked as she squinted at him. "What? N-no I… I just have something in my eye." He said, brushing his eyes with the back of his hand.

Peanut walked over to another tent and ushered some adult feline sisters outside. Grape checked the last tent and found it empty. "Well, guess that's everybody then." Grape said as she started handing out food. The group ate greedily, leaving very little left over. Joey sat on Fido's lap, still lying on his brother's chest. Peanut sat next to Grape, the pair holding hands under the table. Fid managed to help a newly patched up Keys out to the table, helping her eat. Dmitri had called back King and Fox back, and Daisy came down from the trees. Ralph and Kevin watched their people feed, wondering how they would present what they would have to do. After the meal was over, Ralph called for the attention of everybody. "Excuse me, I have an announcement," he said as he stood. " here has given us food and medical supplies, and there is no amount that is enough to thank him for that. But. He asks that we join him." He said, pausing. "Join him in what?" Fid said. "A direct assault on the headquarters of thee slaver and bandit forces." Dmitri finished. "Are you insane?!" Keys said in her accent. "They'll kill us before we get near them!" she continued, standing. "How do you plan on attacking?" She asked. "We have established contact with another force that is more than willing to assist us. We were able to scrap together a heavily armored vehicle and we have armed ourselves with military hardware. I have given my people minor arms training and armor. Our plan is to overrun the HQ with explosive distractions, then to punch a hole deep into the infrastructure's heart, allowing us to strike from within. This is preferably going to be a night op, but we'll have to see." Keys calmed down a bit. "You seem to know that you're doing." She said. "But you're the only ones with military armaments. If I join, what do I get? A pistol and a raggedy T-shirt?" She said. "Calm down chérie." Fid said as he put a hand on her shoulder, calming her further. She sat with a huff. Dmitri rose from his seat and left to the ATP to retrieve something. He returned with a spare uniform, vest, and rifle and red beret he had found in a little side compartment in the tank. He placed the items on the table in front of her. "This is what you get." He said as she picked up the uniform and tried it on. "Hey, this is my size… wait a minute… how did you know my size?" She asked with a glare. "When I was patching you up, I had to measure you to get better specs on your treatment." He said with a shrug. She picked up the rifle, putting it to her shoulder nodding. "So what do you stand to gain from this attack?" She asked. "The freedom of hundreds of enslaved citizens, the collapse of an illegal power, and revenge for the loss of my men." "Revenge. I like that one." She said as she ran her fingers over her scratch scarred face. She looked around for a moment, as though to think. "Well….. I suppose I'll join you." She finally concluded. "That includes me." Said Fid, draping his SMG over his shoulders. "I wanna come too!" said Joey from his brother's lap. "We'll go too." Said Ralph and Kevin in unison. The Feline sisters declined however, wanting to search for their missing father, who was supposedly further south. The group rearmed all of the newcomers, giving them the necessary tools for what was to come. Joey was given the smallest available uniform, which was still a little loose, and a very oversized helmet that covered one of his eyes at any given time. Fido let him sit next to him in the side turret seat. Dmitri turned the vehicle on and rumbled forward.

It was sundown by the time they had reached near the border of the United States and Canada. Or at least what was left of the two. The roads had become colder and the area around the road was more wooded and filled with foliage. Most of the group in the back had fallen asleep. Dmitri stopped a second. He walked over to Fido. He nudged his sleeping comrade, waking him quickly. "You mind taking the wheel for about an hour?" He asked. Fido rubbed his eyes yawning "Sure." He said. "Can you watch Joey?" He said quietly as not to wake anyone else. "Sure thing." Dmitri said with a nod. Fido got up and handed Joey in Dmitri's arms, still snoring softly. Dmitri slid his back down on the wall, keeping joey against his chest. Joey stirred in his sleep before awaking slightly. "Who are you?" He said drowsily. "I'm… Uncle Dem." Dmitri responded. "My big brother told me a little about you," He yawned and repositioned himself in a more comfortable position. "I like you." Said the little pup as he drifted back to sleep. Dmitri looked up and smiled as the pup's head rested on his chest. It wasn't long before another had leaned against him, then another. The two on his either side, daisy and King, had laid against him, warming him up in the cold hull of the housepet. He drifted off to sleep.

About 45 minutes later, the tank drove to a stop. "Dmitri, Umm, I think we might have a problem here." He whispered. Dmitri's eyes popped open wide and alert. "What is it?" He whispered back, trying not to stir joey. "I'm looking down the rocket pods of what appears to be a very, _very, _deadly chopper." "Does it have any markings?" Dmitri asked. "A big six on its side and a… cat face I think." Fido replied. Dmitri retrieved his radio from his vest and turned it to channel six. He thumbed the button. "We are friendlies, I repeat, we are friendlies." He said into the radio. A familiar voice answered. "Believe me, I know." Leo replied through the radio. The chopper descended and landed on the ground. A grey cat and two armed men exited the chopper and stood in front of the housepet. Dmitri took Joey in his arms, carrying him like the child he was as he exited the tank with Fido. "Long time no see Leo." Dmitri said as he jumped from the roof, landing softly on the ground. "Same to you, you old Russian." Leo said with a Grin. Leo looked at joey. "You have a kid now?" he asked, an amazed look on his face. "No no, this one here is Fido's brother." Dmitri said as he pointed to Fido, identifying him. "Is it just you three?" Asked Leo. "Hardly. Hold on a second." He said as he walked over to the side of the tank. "Cover your ears Joey." Dmitri said as he raised one of his heavy hands. Joey slipped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. Dmitri slapped the hull of the tank as hard as possible with his calloused hands. "RISE AND SHINE, WELCOME TO CANADA!" He shouted as he opened the rear hatch, releasing his amazingly alert squadron of soldiers. "TEN HUT!" he shouted. They all fell into formation. "I would like you all to meet our fellow commander, Leo Leonardo the Third. He will be providing all backup forces ad materials for our operation." Dmitri explained. The group saluted, even joey in his oversized uniform and helmet gave a goofy little hand raise. Leo nodded and saluted back. "As you were." Dmitri said. "I see you already came prepared." Said Leo, eyeing all the weapons that the group bared. "They are all moderately trained, and a few are from police backgrounds. They are all loyal and brave." Dmitri said, putting his shoulder on joey's shoulder. "How old is Leo the fourth?" Dmitri asked. "He's eight now, why?" Leo responded with a questioning look on his face. "Joey, wanna visit your cousin?" Joey looked up with a large childish smile. "YEAH! I never had a cousin before." Dmitri looked back to Leo. "You think Aeris would mind watching the both of them? I can't bring a child into a fire fight." He explained. "Sure, she could use the extra company, maybe they can keep her busy and make her feel like more of a mom." Leo said with a nod. Dmitri looked at Fido. "You okay with that Fido?" Fido Looked at Joey and thought a moment before nodding. "If you can vouch for her to take care of him, I'll trust that." He said. Leo nodded and knelt to talk to joey. "Hiya Joey, I'm Uncle Leo. Say, you ever been on a helicopter ride?" He asked with a big friendly smile. Joey shook his head and smiled. "Can I can I can I?" he chanted excitedly. "Yeah buddy! I'll show you your aunt!" He said, mimicking Joey's excitement the way a father would. "Can my big brother come too?" He said, jumping up and down with glee. Fido stepped forward and faced his brother, placing his hand on Joey's shoulder. "Sorry buddy, I can't. I gotta go and get the bad guys." He said. "You're not going to leave me again are you?" He said in his childish voice. Fido hugged him close. "Of course not buddy, I'll only be gone a little while." He said as he felt himself begin to choke up. Joey pulled away for a second, extending a little finger. "Pinky promise?" Joey asked with sincerity in his young eyes. "Of course buddy." Said Fido as he took Joey's pinky in his own and shook. "And Brother?" Joey said. "Yeah buddy?" Fido said, the lump in his throat began to grow. Joey took his oversized helmet off and put it on his brother's head. "Take that with you so the bad guys don't hurt you. Can you bring it back when you're done using it though?" He said with innocence. Fido pulled him into his arms again, the tears on the brink of flowing. "I promise buddy." He choked out. Fido pulled back from the hug and kissed his brother's forehead. "I'll see you soon." He said in a strangled voice. Joey started walking back with Leo to the chopper. Joey got halfway to the chopper before turning around and shouting as loud as he could "Go get the bad guys!" Fido held up a thumbs up sign, smiling. "You got it buddy!" he shouted back. Joey held up his small thumb before boarding the chopper. Fido wiped his eyes. Dmitri came up and put his hand on Fido's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll see your brother again." He said, easing Fido's stress. The rest of the group had been watching the goodbye. Grape looked at peanut. "Again?" she asked as she saw him tearing up. "No-no there's just a lot of stuff in the air." He said brushing his eyes, trying to defend himself. Grape smiled and hugged him, nuzzling her head against his neck. "It's okay. It's cute that you care as much as you do." She said, kissing his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Promise me one thing?" He said as he kissed her on the lips. She pulled away slowly. "Never say goodbye." He said as he held her head against his chest. "I promise." She said as she leaned into him. To the right of the pair stood king and fox. "Can I borrow your handkerchief Fox?" King asked. Fox complied without a word. King used the rag to mop his eyes. To their right stood daisy, who was wiping her eyes. Her ditzy behavior didn't mean she couldn't feel the wave of emotion that had come over the group. Next to her stood Fiddler and Keys, who were hugging and talking to each other in French. Dmitri gave them all a minute to recover and talk before telling them all to load back up into the tank. They all clambered back into the vehicle and drove out. "Where are we going now?" Fido asked as he sat in the passenger seat. "We're gonna stop by one of Leo's barracks and meet up with one of his demo teams to brief them. We'll wait till tomorrow to make any move." He said. "So what happens tomorrow?" Grape asked from the back. Dmitri gave a wicked grinned and drove on. "All hell's gonna break loose."

As promised, although a little later than I planned, my new chapter. I want to explain some things. I am including some more intimate interaction among the characters because I actually I forgot that I had intended that there was supposed to be a romantic component for this story, so I'm going to pick up on that. Another thing. I actually cried when writing the Fido/joey goodbye scene. It just spoke to me for some reason. I don't know, if I'm the only one I'll shut up about it but otherwise I think I did good on it. As always, this is Plavoko12 signing off. Good luck and happiness to all!

p.s. pm me if you want, I ain't got much else to do besides read reviews and work on my next MVM chapter, so reviews and PMs are very welcome. Love all.


End file.
